1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divider which calculates an integral quotient of an integral dividend and an integral divisor, more particularly to a divider which rapidly executes a division process which can be divided.
In various fields of data processing, it is desired to calculate an integral quotient of an integral dividend and an integral divisor. At a divider for calculating this division process, it is desired to rapidly execute this division process in order to increase the efficiency of the data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A usual divider calculates a quotient by a division process basically similar to a division process which is executed by a human. That is to say, the usual divider successively selects integers from superordinate bits of an integral dividend, evaluates the number of an integral divisor included in the selected integers, and obtains an integral quotient by repeating these processes.
However, according to the above division process, the selection and the evaluation must be done by trial and error. Therefore, the usual divider has a problem which increases the time to execute the division process, i.e., it cannot rapidly calculate the division process.